The Organization
by Panzer Magier
Summary: Naruto has been have weird dreams lately, what do they mean and why are these people taking an interest in him? Potential harem and there will be bashing. The story is better than the summary so give it a chance.


The Organization

This is my first fic in a long time and I'm a little hesitant at starting up again. If you've read my other fics then don't expect them to be updated. I might resume them depending on how this story goes though.

This is going to be a slight crossover with some of my favorite characters from other anime but don't expect them to show up often in the beginning. I might include them later or in other stories since I hope to make this a series. I hope this fic is enjoyed by its readers or at least not flamed to hell. Please note that there will be the standard team 7 bashing and slight Sandaime bashing. This is rated M for the language only, there will be no lemons unless someone is kind enough to give me one. I suck at writing them and it's better if I don't, but I might ask for one in an A/N if I feel the story needs one.

I don't own Naruto nor any of the other characters from other anime, but I do own every OC in here. If I see them used in other fics that aren't mine without permission then I'm going to be pissed.

Chapter 1: Memories

"_Don't try it."_

"_Let's have some fun."_

"_I'll kill you."_

"_She has nothing to do with this."_

"_I'll get stronger."_

"_LET HER GO."_

"_Why should I listen to you?"_

"_Together my lord."_

"_ZAKURO!"_

Naruto woke up after that scream. Those dreams had been plaguing him every night since he'd returned from wave. Every night his dreams would be a voice that sounded just like his own and an occasional image. Each night the dreams would vary, some would relax him with soothing images and voices. Others would horrify or infuriate him. Either way, these dreams weren't normal to the blonde.

Ordinarily his dreams would be of ramen and of leading Konoha. Now his dreams were those that would drive another person insane. But to Naruto, these dreams felt more like memories to him. He felt like he'd already been through everything he saw. That was probably the part that scared him the most.

Looking out side, Naruto saw that the sun wasn't even up yet. The boy sighed and got dressed since there was no way he could go back to sleep now. Once the genin had gotten dressed in his usual orange outfit, Naruto sat down while his ramen was being made.

"Man, why do I keep having these weird dreams? And why do they seem so real?" Naruto asked himself out loud to have some noise as he waited for the hot water to cook his ramen. "What I'd really like to know is what's happening to me. Why do I feel so odd?"

The blonde noticed that after every dream he had, it felt like something inside him was reacting to them. Like a person trying to swim against a current to reach dry land, every time it got a little closer. Noticing that his ramen was done, Naruto continued to think about these dreams while he ate.

'_The worst part is that I can't talk to anyone about this. Iruka-sensei has started teaching a new class, ojiisan would probably just say it was just my imagination and I doubt my team would care about this. Kakashi is always doting over Sasuke, Sasuke would call me an idiot, and Sakura would hit me then yell how she was being distracted from watching Sasuke. If we survive the next five minutes of another mission, I'll be fucking amazed.'_

As the blonde devoured the last of his ramen, he noticed that he didn't use honorifics for anyone on his team. He'd been doing that more often lately and had to stop himself from doing it out loud. The way he talked and thought was also different. Naruto had been gradually getting calmer and more intelligent in thought and action. He wasn't a genius but he thought before he spoke now. Naruto sighed and deposited the empty ramen cup in the trash as he looked out the window.

"Now what do I do? I'm already awake and it looks like nobody else will be for a while. The best thing to do would be to train but that feels weird now too. Maybe some fresh air would help." Naruto got up and walked out his door.

A figure in white suddenly appeared from nowhere. He had a white hood on and didn't have any color on him except for a black bundle in his arms. His hooded face turned to the door. "Looks like it'll happen soon, I'd better report this. For our sake and yours, Naruto." The figure tossed the bundle onto Naruto's bed and vanished into thin air without opening the door or the window.

(Scene change)

Naruto idly wandered through the streets of Konoha and noticed that it was much more peaceful without people glaring at him, the comforting embrace of the night air also helped. As he passed by a store, he noticed that it was open. The blonde genin looked at the sign and saw why. After all, what kind of store wouldn't be open at night when its primary source of income was shinobi.

The shop was a multi-purpose one that sold weapons, equipment, and technique scrolls. Most of said scrolls were weak though since only a specialized store would have techniques above C-class. Still, lower ranked techniques had their uses. Some people say that the three academy techniques were useless while others say that they're essential. It all depends on how they're used and by who they're used. Naruto chuckled at how those techniques had sometimes saved him from being caught after a prank.

Naruto decided to enter the shop against him better judgment, which was telling him that he'd just be thrown out. His gut however, was saying to enter and see what was inside, maybe he'd jinx the owner and make him think that his business would be bad for the rest of the day.

When the blonde entered the shop, the first thing that caught his eye was the wall across from him. It was filled with weapons of various from scythes to kunai. In the rest of the shop was standard shinobi gear and clothing.

"Hey kid." Said a voice from the counter.

Naruto turned, almost lazily, to the owner of the voice and saw that it belonged to a woman in her 20's. She had green eyes and red hair that went down to her chin in spikes and that she was dressed in black clothing, the type that a professional infiltrator would wear. Naruto idly noted that he'd never seen this person before and that he didn't detect any contempt in her voice.

"Here to buy something? Or are you just browsing?" The owner asked with a slight grin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly at the casual tone and then lowered it when he was called 'kid'. "I expected you to throw me out, being who I am."

"A customer is a customer kid, I don't care if they plan to kill the Hokage with a weapon from here, if they have money then I'm sellin'." The woman responded with a smile.

"That's a bold statement, but a good one for getting buyers. I've got some money so I'll buy if I see something I like." Naruto said as he looked around. "I was actually hoping you had some technique scrolls I could look at."

"I do, but nothing above B-class." The owner said as she started bringing out scrolls from under the counter.

"I wasn't expecting that, most don't have B-class. And I don't think I've ever seen you before either, what's your name?" Naruto asked the woman with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

The woman stopped and smiled, "I'm Akira, no last name. What's yours kid?"

Naruto frowned but responded, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you since you didn't throw me out when I first entered."

Akira's smile faltered a bit as she finished retrieving her scrolls. "Now who'd throw out someone like you? You're a cute kid, Naruto."

"Clearly you haven't lived here for very long, let's just say that the village doesn't like me very much." Naruto said as he looked at one of the scrolls and saw some techniques that interested him.

"Why? Is it because you have the Kyuubi in you? Relax kid, I already knew about that before you came in." Akira stated without her smile ever leaving her face. Naruto was surprised but relaxed when he heard that.

"Besides, if I really hated you then Marie over there would've killed you already."

Naruto spun around and saw a woman in her early 30's with short brown hair reading a book. She was dressed similarly to Akira and had twin tanto attached to her waist. The new woman looked up and nodded before she went back to her book.

"See, you're fine here." Akira stated with her chin on the counter and an even larger smile on her face.

"How long has she been there?" Naruto asked, surprised that he didn't see her when he was looking through the shop earlier.

"About two hours." Marie answered for herself with a passive expression on her face. Naruto noted that she had an accent but couldn't place it. "It's a little sad that you didn't see me earlier." The woman stated without looking up.

"Shut up Marie. If I knew you'd be like this then I'd have left you back in France." Akira stated with an annoyed expression. Marie said nothing and flipped a page in her book.

Naruto sweatdropped at how fast her mood changed. The blonde noticed out of the corner of his eye that the sun was starting to rise but there was still some time before he was supposed to meet his team. He sighed and looked back to the one-sided yelling match.

"I mean if you weren't my friend," Akira yelled out with a greatly exaggerated tone of annoyance, "I would've brought someone else along. Maybe 28 would've been a better choice."

Akira instantly stopped talking and Marie looked up at her with a face that screamed 'shut the hell up now'. Naruto guessed that this '28' was a bad subject between the two of them and decided to pretend like he didn't hear that part. Akira and Marie saw this and let out a collective sigh.

"Look at the time," Akira said quickly, "Sorry kid, but the shop opens at night and closes at dawn, so do my eyes so good night." The red haired woman quickly rushed Naruto out of the shop and closed the door. Naruto resisted the urge to question what had just happened and decided to go to where his team would meet in a few more hours.

Akira watched Naruto walk away and let out a sigh of relief. She turned around and almost yelled. Standing right behind her was a hooded figure in white about three inches away from her. The woman jumped back and slammed her head against the door she just closed. "Will you stop doing that?" Akira asked as she recovered from her small heart attack. Marie fought back a laugh at her friends face.

"That's your punishment for letting your mouth act before your head." The hooded man replied before turning to the wall of weapons and examining them.

"Sorry." Akira said while she looked down to the floor.

"I believe that we were supposed to keep ourselves a secret, even though it was just a number. Please try to not do it again in the future." The person in white said without turning from the weapons.

"Our apologies, sir." Marie said as she closed her book.

"Relax Marie," The man said, "it's not a huge problem. After all, the day is almost here."

The two women widened their eyes at that piece of information. "You mean he's…"

The man nodded and smiled, though it was covered by his hood. "I went to his place and delivered the package, it won't be long now. It's about damn time." The two women nodded in agreement to the vague words.

* * *

A/N: And done. I don't think that was to bad for a first chapter. Please note that I have a story planned out and I know what I'm doing, unlike my last two stories. The three OCs all belong to me and they will show up in later chapters.

I also want to point out two more things. One, I do not have a beta so please excuse the mistakes in grammar. Two, I'm not taking any suggestions for pairings at the moment so don't give them to me because I don't want to see them. I hope this chapter pleased you enough to read the next one. Till then, ja ne.


End file.
